Unprofessional
by BrittanaGleek95
Summary: Rachel 'Badass' Berry makes it her mission to seduce the new English teacher.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: ****So this is my first attempt at a Faberry fic. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

**Unprofessional**

**Chapter One**

Quinn screwed the cap back on her mascara and looked in the mirror. She smiled as her eyes roamed her choice of clothing making sure she didn't miss any creases when she was ironing earlier this morning. She was wearing a black pencil skirt which hugged her body, a white blouse with two buttons undone; _showing a little cleavage never hurt anyone_ she thought to herself. Her favourite blue heels were on her feet, she liked to add a splash of colour to every outfit, and she wore a designer watch, a present from her mom a couple of years ago.

"Looking smokin' Fabray!"A raspy voice said from the doorway of Quinn's room. "You are definitely going to turn a few heads." Santana said as she moved further into the room and sat on the blonde's bed looking at said blonde in the mirror.

Quinn lived with her best friend Santana. Santana was an interesting person to say the least, she was definitely an A grade bitch, but she was funny as hell. Although she and Quinn were complete opposites they got on really well. They had been friends since kindergarten, so they had grown up with each other and were accustomed with the quirks each woman held.

Both women were twenty four. They had decided to get an apartment together as it was a lot cheaper than trying to buy somewhere alone. Plus they didn't fancy living in a shitty bedsit by themselves, they were both very sociable and preferred to be around friends and family than alone.

The apartment was a bargain as well. It had all of the modern touches to it and looked like a show home. Two bedrooms, a bathroom which Quinn and Santana had to share as there was no en-suite but they were okay with that, a small kitchen which was hardly ever used as both women were disastrous cooks and lived on takeout and a living room which fit two brown sofas, a large TV on the wall and many photos of Quinn and Santana's friends and family throughout different stages of their lives.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her best friend before speaking "I just want to make a good impression on my first day." To be honest the blonde was pretty damn nervous about her first day at her new job.

"You will. You're like the best teacher ever! The kids will love your quirky teaching methods and you'll get on really well with the teachers."Santana assured her friend. She could tell that Quinn was worried and knew when to stop joking around.

"Thanks."Quinn smiled at the brunette before throwing her hands up in frustration as she looked at her frizzy hair. "I look like a freakin' poodle! How are the students suppose to take me seriously if I turn up like I just rolled out of bed?"

Santana got up of the bed and walked towards Quinn. It was time for one of her infamous pep talks. She placed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, which was kind of hard as she had to stand on her tip-toes as she was the shorter of the two, and gained the girl's attention before she started to speak.

"I want you to stop this pity party you have going on and man up. Just coz your hair looks like you've stood in a wind tunnel for half an hour, doesn't mean those kids are gonna mess about with you as their teacher. You, Quinn Fabray, will be the best thing William McKinley High School has ever seen."

Quinn smiled at her friend, she was really glad she had someone as witty yet caring as Santana to stop her from freaking out. The girl had saved Quinn from mini breakdowns over the years with her canny knowledge of what to say to lighten things up.

"But you really should sort that shit heap; you have on your head, that you call hair."Santana smirked at Quinn as she started to walk out of the room.

"Whatever Lezpez!"Quinn shouted to her friend's retreating back. She knew this would get a rise out of the Latina. She hated the nickname that Puck, a guy they were in high school with, had called her.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!"Santana said as she swivelled around and faced the blonde who was smirking at her with her eyebrow raised. "Do I have to remind you that I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your sweet fine ass?"

Quinn blushed at Santana's last few words. It wasn't uncommon for the brunette to compliment and flirt with the blonde. It was just like Santana to be flirtatious with pretty much anyone. Santana was a lesbian, but just because she was shamelessly flirting with the blonde didn't mean she felt any romantic feelings towards her. They were strictly friends and their relationship was purely platonic. Anyway Quinn was straight so...

"Aaaww is Quinnie blushing?!"Santana mocked her friend as she saw her friends cheeks redden even more.

"Shut up!"Quinn said her voice slightly higher than usual.

"Are you sure you don't play for my team?"Santana joked. She yelped, actually yelped, as a hairbrush came hurtling towards her and hit her on her arm. "What the hell Fabray?"

"In your dreams Santana. In your dreams."Quinn chuckled as her friend started to rub where the brush had hit her.

"That stung like a bitch."Santana whined.

"Aawww is Sanny hurt?"Quinn asked using the same tone the brunette had used to mock her earlier.

Santana gave Quinn a death glare before speaking "I'm gonna go before you decide to throw anything else at me." Santana walked back towards the door, but stopped and made eye contact with the blonde "Don't worry okay? You're gonna kick ass today!"

Quinn laughed and sent a smile at her friend but didn't bother answering her. She heard the front door shut after a 'See ya later Blondie!" from Santana.

Quinn looked at her clock. It was nearly eight which meant she had to get a move on if she didn't want to be late. Deciding she had to do something about her hair Quinn grabbed her Straighteners and tamed a few stray strands of hair. She brushed her hair and used some hairspray once she was happy. _At least I don't look like a poodle anymore _Quinn thought.

The blonde grabbed her bag and car keys and walked out of the apartment feeling slightly less nervous about her first day of work.

* * *

The crowded hallway parted like the red sea as, some students quivered in fear whilst others stared with lust in their eyes as, the most popular girl strode confidently down the corridor with a smirk plastered on her face. The girl had brunette hair which was hung in loose, sexy curls down her back; her eyes were a coffee colour which always had a mischievous glint in them, her lips thin and soft.

She looked like every guys dream woman. But unfortunately for them she was a lover of the ladies. Everybody knew she was a lesbian but didn't dare give her shit because of it, not because they accepted the fact she was gay but because she would make their high school life a living hell if she heard any snide remarks about her sexuality.

The girl was wearing a black leather jacket, red skinny jeans, a white top and the highest black heels that were known to man. There wasn't a word that could come close to describing how hot this girl was. She could literally make girls orgasm by just looking at them and sending them a sultry, flirty wink. So it probably doesn't come as a surprise that she had plenty of girls pining after her and even some guys who clearly didn't know the meaning of the word 'lesbian'. Although some of them suggested they could have a threesome but they got shot down pretty fast with a kick in the baby maker.

This girl didn't just have looks, oh no, she was athletic and could throw a pretty good punch. But needless to say her academic skills were kind of lacking as she wouldn't even acknowledge the teachers presence in her lessons. She never did class work or homework assignments, well she did if you count her threatening some nerds to do it for her and who were they to argue? They knew if they said no they probably wouldn't be able to walk again, so they just nodded and delivered the work to her every Monday morning.

Who is this girl? Well she is the one and only Rachel 'Badass' Berry.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Quinn decided to eat something in the teacher's lounge. She knew this would be the perfect time for her to introduce herself to some of the teachers. She had taught three classes already and was surprised at the lack of knowledge some of the students had for her subject. However the students were well behaved and she felt she had bonded with them over the hour.

The only people in the room was a middle aged man with curly hair, a blue shirt, matching chequered tie and grey vest top on who was sat next to a ginger haired woman who was scrubbing her fruit with a manic yet concentrated look on her face.

Quinn walked up to them and introduced herself to her fellow teachers. "I don't mean to interrupt but I could I sit with you?" She felt like she was back in elementary school when she was scared of making friends with her peers.

The man with the curly hair gestured for her sit down while he swallowed the mouthful of food he was currently chewing. "Will Schuester, Spanish teacher and I run the Glee club as well." The man smiled at Quinn, wiped his hand on napkin before offering his hand for the blonde to shake.

She shook his hand and returned the smile "I'm Quinn Fabray the new English teacher."

"I heard the last English teacher was sent to a mental institution."Will said nonchantly as if it was an everyday occurrence at McKinley; well Quinn really hoped it wasn't. Her face obviously showed her shock at Will's statement because he quickly explained "Oh he was a nut job before he came to teach here so there's nothing to worry about."Will said with an awkward smile.

_Phew at least it wasn't the school, teachers and/or students that sent the poor former English teacher insane_ Quinn thought.

Quinn just nodded and pulled out a Tupperware container that had salad in and placed it on the table. She started to eat as an uncomfortable silence settled over the three adults; she hadn't even gotten the ginger woman's name yet. Said woman was too busy scrubbing the same grape she had been on since Quinn walked in the room about five minutes ago; she was odd to say the least.

"This is Emma Pillsbury; she's the guidance counsellor here."Will said as he saw Quinn looking at the woman. He had a boyish smile on his face when he looked at Emma and Quinn guessed he was into her, but Emma probably had no clue because she was a grape scrubbing maniac.

About an hour later the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch hour. Will sighed and chucked his rubbish in the bin before he told Quinn it was nice to meet her and he hoped she'd have a good day. Whilst Emma offered Quinn a smile and wave before leaving the room close behind Will. Quinn put her container away and walked to back to her classroom feeling amused by Will's comments and Emma's quirky characteristics.

* * *

Rachel had ditched her first three classes this morning; instead she hung out on the bleachers and watched the Cheerio's performing in the sweltering hot sun. Although it was September the weather was still fairly good and Rachel loved this weather especially as the Cheerio's would practice outside. Unlike the winter months when Coach Sue shifted them into the gym as she didn't want any more law suits on her hands, not like last year when one of the girl's parents complained because their daughter came home looking like an icicle.

Rachel wanted to thank the person who invented those damn cheerio skirts, they were so short it should be a crime, but at least she got to appreciate the girl's long legs on view. One of the Cheerio's saw her watching them and even bent down as they locked eyes with Rachel and she great view of their bums as the pleats of the skirt moved. She winked at the girl and a blush settled on the Cheerio's cheeks before Coach Sue yelled at them.

Rachel spent lunch with Brittany, her only real friend, outside on one of the few benches that were scattered about. They had been friends for about ten years now and they were still pretty close to this day. It was a week into their senior year and both girls hadn't a clue what they were going to do after graduation. But they weren't too worried about it, they just wanted to have the best senior year they could have and being two of the most popular girls at school was sure to help.

"I'd stay with you and ditch Math, but my mom's been bugging me all weekend about skipping classes. I'll see ya afterschool though."Brittany said as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

Rachel watched her leave and looked at her timetable. She hadn't bothered memorising her classes as she didn't go to them anyway so she didn't see the point. But seeming as she had nothing to do she thought it might be fun to piss her teacher off.

"English, Miss Fabray."Rachel mumbled aloud. She hadn't heard of the teacher's name before but she always loved winding up teachers whether she knew them or not.

* * *

Quinn was ten minutes into her fourth class of the day. She had introduced herself to the students and she got them to tell her a few things about themselves in turn. "Read chapter one of your books and answer these questions."The blonde gave each student a sheet with questions on and sat down at her desk.

The students were talking quietly but they were doing the work so Quinn didn't mind. She scanned the room and noticed that there was one chair empty, she had yet to do the register so she logged in on her laptop and started to call out names to which she received 'here'. There was one person missing - Rachel Berry.

Just as Quinn was wondering where her missing student was the door burst open. The students all looked up at the noise and there were a few wolf whistles as they saw who had walked into the class room. But soon enough they carried on with their work and were oblivious to the awkward encounter that was about to happen next.

As soon as Quinn saw the girl she couldn't seem to form words or take her gaze away from the brunette eyes. Quinn saw a smirk appear on the girls face and she blushed. She realised that this staring contest was a little creepy so she looked away.

Rachel was amused by the teacher, who she assumed was Miss Fabray; she instantly thought the woman was all-kinds-of hot as she blatantly checked her out. She figured the hot blonde wasn't that much older than her as her features looked flawless.

"Aren't you going to yell at me for being late, Miss?"Rachel said in a teasing tone.

Quinn was taken aback by the girl's attitude. "What's your name?"

"Rachel 'Badass' Berry."Rachel said with a smirk as her teacher's eyebrows rose in confusion.

_That can't really be her middle name_ Quinn thought. "I'm Miss Fabray the new English teacher. Here's your work, sit down and catch up with the rest of the class." Quinn handed the sheet of questions to Rachel and their hands brushed against each other, unbeknownst to the other they had both felt electricity from the touch, they locked eyes for a second before Rachel took her seat.

Quinn took a shaky deep breath and wondered what the hell that was all about. She looked up just in time to see Rachel staring at her and quickly started to mark some papers which was not easy as she felt the girl's eyes on her all lesson.

* * *

The bell rung and everybody packed their bags and rushed out the door hurrying to get to their next lesson. "Miss Berry could you stay behind please."Quinn called out over the loud noise.

The classroom was soon empty apart from Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel walked closer and sat on the top of the desk that was in front of Quinn she got a great view of her teacher's cleavage from there. Rachel couldn't tare her eyes away but soon did when Quinn spoke "My eyes are up here Miss Berry."

Quinn was starting to get extremely uncomfortable as she saw Rachel staring at her boobs. She knew it was inappropriate for her student to be looking at her like that and she quickly felt herself becoming hot under the piercing gaze.

"I'm liking the view here fine, thanks."Rachel smirked as a deep red blush covered her teacher's cheeks. Quinn didn't say anything so Rachel continued "What did you want to speak to me about?"

Quinn finally remembered why she had asked Rachel to stay behind. "You need to come to my lessons on time and get rid of your attitude if you expect to pass this class."

There was a short silence before Rachel spoke "Can I go now?"She said bored.

"Yes. I expect you to be on time for tomorrow's lesson, Miss Berry."Quinn said as Rachel hopped of the desk.

Just as Rachel was about to open the door she turned around "Bye Miss Fabray."She drawled out each syllable before chuckling at the blonde's dumbfounded expression, sent her wink and walked out of the classroom.

_I think my favourite class is English now_ Rachel thought. When she got home tonight she would definitely be thinking about her new English teacher as she got herself off.

* * *

**Leave your thoughts in a review. :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:****Hi guys! Thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews. It means a lot. I haven't had time to re-read this so sorry for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

Disclaimer:I don't own Glee.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Rach are you even listening to me?"Brittany asked the brunette. The two girls were at Rachel's house, they usually met up with each other after school to hang out. Brittany was lying on her back on Rachel's bed whilst Rachel's head was dangling over the side of the bed. The girls had been talking, no scratch that Brittany had been talking non-stop whilst Rachel hadn't uttered a single word which was so damn usual for the girl. She always had something to say, always. So for the girl to be totally zoned out was just plain weird.

Rachel however was so caught up in her thoughts that were consumed by her blonde bombshell of a teacher that she was oblivious to her friend trying to get her attention. She had barely heard Brittany rambling on about something or other and to be honest most of the time anything that Brittany said made no sense at all to Rachel.

Brittany had been talking for about twenty minutes now and as she realised that Rachel probably hadn't listened to a word she had said she was pretty annoyed. If there was one thing about the girl's friendship it was that they weren't afraid to tell each other exactly what was on their mind. So if one of them was pissing the other off then they would defiantly know about it.

Rachel was oblivious to her friend's annoyance until she was suddenly shoved of off the bed and landed with a loud bump on the floor. She was no cry baby but fucking hell her back really hurt. Her so-called friend could sure fight dirty. She had no broken bones though her blonde friend wasn't that strong. Although now she was pretty pissed coz she had no reason why Brittany had just done that.

"What the fuck Brittany?!"Rachel nearly shouted as she got to a standing position slowly rubbing her lower back. _Why does the floor have to be so damn hard?_ Rachel thought. She knew she should have gotten carpet instead of the cold wooden oak floorboards.

Brittany took one look at her friend and burst into laughter. She saw Rachel's eyebrows crease in confusion and Brittany had to clutch her stomach as it hurt from her laughing fit. She started to calm down and had to wipe away a few tears away from her eyes.

"And people think you're such a badass."Brittany said after her laughter had ceased. She hadn't expected her friend to actually fall of the bed she thought giving her a shove would jostle her back to the present. But it was funny that Rachel looked kind of hurt considering she had once promised to chop a guys balls off, no joke. Hey the guy was hitting on her and she just politely told him to back the hell off, well as politely as she could but we're getting away from the point.

Rachel ignored her friends comment and instead sat down on the bed far away from the bed y'know just in case Brittany was going to punch her or something. Now don't go thinking Rachel was scared or a coward for that matter she was just protecting herself from the deadly events of life. Wow she's also pretty dramatic as well. But don't tell anyone she doesn't want to be known as some sort of diva coz that would most certainly ruin the whole 'Badass' thing she has going on.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time why the hell did you throw me on the floor?"Rachel said as she looked at Brittany dead in the eye which sent a shiver down the blonde's spine from fear. _Yes I can still scare the living daylights out of people_ Rachel thought with triumph. After all it was kind of her speciality and she didn't want to disappoint in not using her gift so to speak. Okay so she's a diva, badass and big-headed as well but hey nobody's perfect. Although she would disagree and say that her body is to die for which is backed up the legions of fan-girls she has changing after her.

"Well technically I didn't mean for it to happen but I guess that's what gravity does."Brittany chuckled nervously.

"Wow I didn't even think you knew what gravity was."Rachel teased the blonde. She would often tease Brittany about her smartness. It was just kind of a part of the duo's friendship.

Brittany threw a pillow at Rachel and laughed as the flying object hit her smack bang in the face, which Rachel had often declared as her best feature, well apart from the amazing twins she had on her ribcage of course, no those babies were definitely a joint first. Hell she really is arrogant. But then again with a body like Rachel's who wouldn't be? As they say if you've got it flaunt it.

"You are so going to pay for that bitch!"Rachel was never good at controlling her anger and Brittany knew that she had been on the receiving end many times.

Before Rachel could make Brittany pay the blonde held her hands up in surrender. "Wait. If you hit me you know that I'll break your nose."Brittany stated. It was true she had broken the brunette's noise once.

Rachel huffed annoyed but didn't bother hitting her friend. However as Brittany was now sitting Indian style on the edge of the bed Rachel knew what she was going to do. It happened quickly, too quickly for Brittany to steady herself, and she was on the floor in a heap much like the position Rachel was in earlier on.

"I guess I deserved that."Brittany mumbled as she stood up. Rachel smirked at her as if to say 'revenge is a bitch'. Brittany sat on the bed and called for a truce which Rachel agreed.

"So why did you chuck me on the floor?"Rachel rephrased her question from earlier. She knew that they were never going to get anywhere if they kept beating the shit out of each other.

"I was talking to you, well I thought I was talking to you and you were listening to me but then I asked you a question and you just had this pensive look on your face. I mean you never normally look like your deep in thought, you don't really think about things you're gonna do you just do them, so that was unusual for you. I just wanted to get your attention and I guess my method worked."Brittany grinned at Rachel.

"Well next time you want to get my attention try something else 'kay?"Rachel grinned back. Brittany nodded before Rachel continued speaking "Also you do know that if I saw that coming I would have flipped us around so you were the one that ended up on the floor. I don't have these muscles for nothing."Rachel flexed her arms for emphasise.

"Of course you would have."Brittany said sarcastically. Thinking back to this had all started there was still one question that was one the blondes mind. "So what was more important than listening to me rambling on?" Brittany raised her eyebrows.

Rachel looked down as she felt her face grow hot, she was not the type of person to blush and she didn't show weakness. Brittany picked up on her friends unusual behaviour though. Once Rachel's face had returned to its normal colour she looked up and saw a glint of amusement in Brittany's eyes. She knew that glint meant Brittany had just had an epiphany of sorts.

"I can't believe it the Rachel 'Badass' Berry just blushed."Brittany held her hand over her mouth in a faux-gobsmacked way. "If people could see you know, they'd think you've gone all soft."Brittany playfully nudged the brunette who lightly pushed her away.

Rachel knew that Brittany was just teasing but that didn't mean that her statements weren't true. In fact if anybody did see her blushing and acting like a normal human being they would probably faint from the sight. But Rachel knew she wasn't a push over or a softie for that matter.

"I know that look. Who is she this time?" Brittany asked nonchantly.

The two girls often discussed the people they had the hots for. Brittany was a 'bicorn', she had come up with that name because she thought it sounded cooler than bisexual. So they talked about the ladies and Rachel even gave her some tips on how to pleasure a woman as she deemed herself an expert in that area. Well she had had a lot of experience in that department which made her great in the bedroom. Brittany gladly took her advice and although she didn't sleep around as much as Rachel did she had her fair share of hook-ups.

"She's so fucking hot. She has a great ass that is hard not to look at as she wears really form-fitting skirts. Her boobs just stare at me and she has a couple buttons of her shirt undone so I can see some cleavage. Her body just makes me wanna fuck her so hard till she can't walk and I wanna hear her writhing in pleasure moaning my name while I go down on her. Oh god and her lips are thin but so kissable and her face is just perfect."Rachel felt herself getting turned on just talking about her teacher but it felt good to voice her thoughts that had been going through her mind since she met Miss Fabray earlier that day.

Brittany had heard Rachel say many different things about girls she had fancied before, but somehow she sounded different this time like there was more to the story that her friend wasn't telling her. Brittany nodded before she spoke "So what's her name?"

Rachel kicked herself mentally for not asking the teacher her first name although Miss Fabray probably wouldn't have told her anyway. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"Brittany questioned confusion lacing her words. "How can you not know this chick's name?"Brittany questioned again as she tried to get a reaction out of the brunette.

"I know her last name just not her first name."Rachel answered cryptically confusing Brittany even more if her facial expression was anything to go by. "Fabray. Her last name is Fabray."

_I wonder if Brittany knows that's the new English teacher's surname,_ Rachel thought.

"Holy shit, you wanna fuck the new English teacher!"Brittany screamed whilst shaking her head in disbelief.

_Yep she knows_ Rachel concluded.

"Mmhm."Rachel hummed in response not knowing exactly what to say.

There was a few moments of silence whilst before Brittany broke the silence.

"So what are you gonna do? Is Miss Fabray even gay? Does she fancy you as well? Do you have a plan?"Brittany bombarded Rachel with questions.

Rachel considered each of her questions in her head and she honestly wasn't sure whether her teacher was gay or if she liked her back but Rachel did have a plan. A smirk appeared on her face as she spoke her next words "I'm going to seduce her. She's not going to know what hit her because I am going to be all up on that rocking body of hers soon enough."

"You're bat-shit crazy Rachel."Brittany told her friend which earned her an eye roll from the brunette she couldn't argue with the blonde as she was true. "Can I just say one thing?"Brittany asked after thinking for a moment.

"Sure."Rachel nodded curious as to what her friend was going to say.

"If you want to seduce her I think you should probably find her out her name first."Brittany said wisely.

"Step one of seducing Miss Fabray; find out her first name."Rachel said in an undercover investigators voice.

"No need to call me a genius."Brittany quipped.

Rachel pulled her friend into an unexpected hug and whispered into her ear "Don't worry I won't." The girls pulled apart and laughed. They spent the rest of the evening discussing their favourite sexual positions. F.Y.I Rachel's is definitely the 69 position.

* * *

A heavenly smell invaded Quinn's nostrils as she entered her apartment. She kicked off her shoes as her heels had been killing her after standing for most of the day, _I might wear flats tomorrow _she thought. She followed the smell of her favourite food which sent her to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Santana cooking dinner. The brunette had her back turned to the blonde and she hadn't realised that Quinn was home so the brunette was singing along to the radio. Quinn had to admit Santana was a pretty damn good singer and she could do so much better than being a waitress in a cafe down the street. The Latina even did a few dance movements much to Quinn's amusement. After watching her for awhile she decided to let her presence known.

"Nice moves San!"Quinn exclaimed and the brunette immediately stopped moving and turned around with a slight blush on her cheeks. "No I mean it. You're voice sounded great as well."Quinn said genuinely.

Santana flashed a smile to Quinn before stirring the pasta once more. "I thought I'd make your favourite meal to celebrate your first day at work."

Quinn gave her friend a brief hug before saying "Thanks, San. But make sure I have extra bacon."

Santana chuckled and turned around making sure that the bacon wasn't burning in the frying pan, the chicken wasn't being cooked dry in the oven and the pasta wasn't sticking to the bottom of the saucepan.

Quinn put her bag in her room and changed into black sweats and a grey hoodie. She emerged to find Santana serving up dinner, she thanked her once again and they took their plates to the sit on the sofa. Quinn turned on the TV and they ate whilst watching music channels. Once they had finished Santana put the dishes in the dishwasher and sat next to Quinn who was looking worried about something.

"Tell me about your first day."Santana said as she turned the TV off so she had the blonde's full attention.

Quinn told her about the students and that they weren't a bad lot. She told her she had lunch with Mr Schuester and Santana giggled when Quinn said about the grape scrubbing maniac a.k.a Emma Pillsbury. She had told her everything apart from her weird encounter with Rachel. But as Santana had a third Mexican eye she knew that the blonde was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me Q?"Santana questioned gently but in a tone that said 'don't give me any bullshit just spit it out'.

Quinn tried to order her thoughts and think about how she was going to phrase her next words. "One of the students," Quinn cleared her throat before continuing "One of the female students was flirting with me. I had asked her to stay behind because she was late to class and she has a bit of an attitude so I told her to cut it out if she wanted to pass English. She was staring at my boobs; she winked at me and it felt like she was undressing me with her eyes."

Quinn felt a little better now that she had told somebody but she was kind of afraid of what her friend's reaction would be. She saw amusement cross Santana's face and immediately regretted telling her, she really didn't want or need the brunette to take the piss out of her.

"Wow! I knew there was something gay about you; what with my awesome gaydar, y'know all lesbians have brilliant gaydar. I mean this girl must have been attracted by the lesbian vibes you have coming off you in waves. But I guess its sweet some little girl is crushing on you. I think every teacher has that problem at one stage and now it's your turn." Santana was amused that on just Quinn's first day she already had already had somebody fan-girling over her.

Santana saw the look of worry on her friends face and stopped joking around as this was obviously bothering the blonde. "Seriously don't worry about it. It's just a school girl crush she has on you, nothing's going to happen. She's probably going to fancy the science teacher next week."Santana rested a hand on the blondes arm trying to assure her.

Quinn sent Santana a small smile "It feels like she's not going to stop flirting with me. I don't know how to handle it. But it's even worse because I kept blushing at the things she said and when our hands accidently brushed against one another I felt electricity. I don't know what it means and frankly I don't want to know."

Santana considered her friend's words "When was the last time you had sex?"She asked rather bluntly.

"Nine months ago."Quinn mumbled ashamed.

"Fucking hell how do you not explode?!"Santana almost screeched. "I mean I have sex weekly and I still feel like I need more."It was true every week Quinn would hear her friend's moans when she came home with a random girl.

"Yeah I know you have sex every week Santana. The walls aren't exactly thick and oh my god are you loud!"Quinn exclaimed as she her friends face turn a light shade of red. Santana had told the blonde many times 'ethnic people don't blush' but she seemed to disapproving that theory.

Santana coughed before speaking "I think because you haven't had sex for a heck of a long time you like the attention from this girl and that's it. You just need to find a good lay and you'll be fine."

"You're right I just need some good sex."Quinn nodded deciding that must be the only rational explanation for all of this weirdness.

* * *

The next day at school Quinn felt more at ease as she was beginning to figure out the feel of the school and she come to like several of the teachers. She wasn't worried about Rachel's 'crush' on her anymore thanks to Santana's words of wisdom. So she wasn't bothered when taught Rachel's class. She saw the brunette stare at her a couple of times but that was it. Rachel was on time so she must have listened to Quinn yesterday which made her feel happy that she had an influence on the girl's behaviour.

Rachel's class was the last lesson of the day and the hour soon flew by. The bell rang signalling the end of the school day and students rushed out of the classroom. Quinn thought everybody had left until she looked up and saw Rachel standing there looking at her.

"Yes Rachel?"Quinn said nervously in an unusually extremely high voice.

Rachel sat on the desk in front of the blondes much like she had yesterday and studied her face. "I want to know your name."She demanded more than asked.

Quinn looked at her confused "You already know my name. Miss Fabray."

"No I want to know your first name."Rachel said as she looked into the blondes eyes.

"Well that's not really appropriate."Quinn said firmly trying to avert her gaze from the brunettes piercing stare.

Rachel stood up and walked behind the blonde's desk so she was right behind the blonde who was sitting on the chair. Quinn tensed up at the presence of the girl behind her and she felt like she couldn't move or say anything as Rachel's hot breath tickled her neck as she lowered her lips closer to Quinn's ear. Rachel didn't say anything but just stayed there breathing in her teacher's ear and loving the smell that was unique to her teacher. She smelt like vanilla which was definitely a turn on for Rachel.

"What's your name?"Rachel husked seductively into the blondes ear.

"Q-Quinn."The blonde stuttered and instantly missed the feel of Rachel being so close to her as the girl pulled away and took a few steps back.

"See that wasn't so hard."Rachel smirked as Quinn hadn't moved an inch. "Goodbye Quinn!"Rachel sing-songed as she walked out of the door feeling pretty pleased with herself leaving a flustered and confused Quinn behind.

_Step one of seducing Miss Fabray; find out her first name is officially complete _Rachel thought, she even fist bumped the air when she was sure nobody was looking in the hallway.

Now onto step two.

* * *

Leave your thoughts in review :D


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:Hi guys! Thank you so much for the follows, favs and reviews. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

xxDark Angel Babyxx:Rachel isn't in glee club and doesn't like to sing in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The last few days had been intense for Quinn. She knew that starting a new job would take some time to adjust and she _had_ been enjoying teaching the students at McKinley. Well _some _of the students anyway. She also knew that the first week at any job was difficult, but she had never imagined her passion of teaching could be consumed by negative thoughts.

She remembered how her love of teaching had first started out.

Quinn had always loved reading books and writing short stories when she was younger. She was an avid reader and was often known as 'Bookworm' by her family and friends, so it wasn't a surprise that she wanted to study English at college.

She worked hard throughout her college years, she would most likely be found in the library cramming for exams or reading classic novels that were still around long after the author's death. As a result she sailed through her course and at the young age of twenty-two she had bagged her first teaching job.

She loved broadening the kid's horizons and showing them that there can be many interpretations to one piece of text. She wanted to help the kid's develop their analytical skills and wanted to encourage them that reading isn't boring or for nerds who prefer books to people. No she wanted to show them how powerful words can be and how amazing it is that reading a book can lighten somebody's mood and is often an escape from the daily shit some people have to deal with. To say she was passionate about her subject would be a mere understatement.

So after just two days at William McKinley High school for her to be dreading going back each day was weird. No scratch that she was only dreading teaching one class, more specifically one student. That student was having such a huge affect on her after only two days and to be honest Quinn was both confused and slightly scared as to why a seventeen year old girl could be intrigued by a twenty four old woman who was her teacher.

So to clear her head, of a brunette girl whose apparent middle name was 'Badass', Quinn decided to go for a run. She wasn't exactly a health-fitness fanatic, but she found that there was something about running that made her feel peaceful. She thought it could be the feeling of her heart racing, her muscles burning and body creating bucket loads of sweat creating a pleasant distraction from whatever she was worried about.

The blonde had been running around Lima for about an hour and a half and she felt like she was gonna collapse from exhaustion. She had gotten up at half five for work, had to deal with a bunch of hormonal teenagers talking about who was the best fuck, and to top it off she had told a student her first name which wasn't exactly appropriate. So after a hectic day she wanted to go to sleep.

* * *

By the time the blonde got home it was about nine as she had grabbed some food from a cafe and went running straight after. She opened the door and was instantly bombarded with a hug, she felt Santana almost squeeze all of the air out of her lungs and was relieved when the girl let go so she could breathe.

Santana looked at Quinn with a worried but annoyed expression. "Where the fuck have you been Quinn?!"The brunette screeched shocking the blonde by the volume of her voice.

Quinn closed the door and dumped her bag on the floor as she poured herself a glass of cold water. She downed the glass in a few seconds and turned around to face Santana. "I went for a run after work and I grabbed some food on the way."Quinn shrugged not really understanding why her friend was freaking out.

"You didn't think to call me, to let me know you wouldn't be home for a while?"Santana asked slightly less angry.

"Sorry _mom_."Quinn was always fond of sarcasm. She honestly hadn't seen Santana act like this before and it showed some vulnerability about her that she hid well with her bitch facade.

To Quinn's surprise Santana didn't slap her or say something horrible. Instead the brunette hugged the blonde again and whispered in her ear "I was really worried that something terrible might have happened to you. You're my best friend, Q. Just let me know in future so I don't worry as much." Santana squeezed the blonde one more time before pulling away.

"You shouldn't worry I'm a big girl now."Quinn replied but soon started to speak again once she saw the death glare the brunette was sending her way. "But it's nice that you care."

"You smell so bad."Santana said with a small smile whilst pointing at the sweat that was dripping down Quinn's face and body. "No wonder you haven't had sex with anyone in the past nine months." Quinn hit the brunette on the shoulder. "Sorry I guess that's a touchy subject."Santana smirked back.

"I'm going to bed."Quinn started to walk to her bedroom but stopped when Santana spoke.

Santana could sense that Quinn wasn't in the mood for jokes so she got serious. "You only run when you're worried about something."The brunette stated and she raised her eyebrows questioningly at the blonde. Quinn turned around, sighed heavily and Santana knew what to do. "Come tell Auntie Tana all about it."

Quinn slumped down on the sofa. She looked at Santana whose eyes were soft and she had to remind herself that the Latina was always a great advice giver and that she wouldn't judge her like other people probably would. "I told Rachel my first name." The blonde just wanted to get straight to the point; she didn't want to beat around the bush.

Santana couldn't help the laugh that spilled from her lips. "Holy shit Quinn you're gonna go straight to hell because you told somebody your first name!"Santana joked and was met with a very unhappy pissed off Quinn.

"Not everything is one big joke Santana. This is serious. I shouldn't have told Rachel my first name because she's my student. It was unprofessional of me and I just shouldn't have done it because it will only make her 'crush' worse."Quinn snapped.

There was a brief silence as Quinn thought about how messed up her life was at the moment and Santana tried to think of what to say to assure Quinn that everything was going to be okay.

"You probably don't want to answer this question, but why _did_ you tell her your name?"Santana asked in a gentle voice.

Quinn knew that if she wanted Santana to help her she would have to tell her the truth. "First of all I refused to tell her my name. But then she stood behind me and asked me again and I caved. It was a weird feeling having her so close; it sent shivers down my spine especially when she spoke in my ear, but at the same time it felt kind of nice. I instantly missed her closeness when she moved away. She left and I just sat there not having a clue what to think."

Santana took a deep breath. "It sounds to me like you're attracted to her Quinn."

Those few words hit the blonde like a tonne of bricks._ I can't be attracted to my student, especially a female one _Quinn thought. The blonde looked at Santana and couldn't help the few tears that spilled down her cheeks. Santana pulled her into her arms and held her as Quinn let out all of her worry and confusion that Rachel had stirred up in her over the past two days.

About five minutes later Quinn had calmed down and felt even more tired than she had before. "I'm not attracted to Rachel."The blonde stated as she tried to convince the brunette but she was really trying to convince herself.

Santana knew what Quinn was doing, it was a defence mechanism of the blondes and whenever she wanted to convince herself of doing something she would always become defensive. "I can't tell you how you feel but what you described sounded a lot like attraction."

"What should I do?"Quinn looked like a child who was about to break into pieces because they had done something wrong. It broke Santana's heart to see her friend like that.

"Just remember that you're her teacher, a figure of authority, and that she's your student. Even if you are attracted to her you know you can't act on those feelings. You're a good teacher Quinn; don't let some high school girl ruin your chances of a great career because she fancies you."

Quinn knew her friend was right. She was living her dream teaching English and she couldn't let anything or anyone ruin it. "Thanks San. How do you always know the right things to say?"Quinn asked with a small smile.

Santana smirked "I'm a fucking genius."

Quinn laughed "You really do love yourself don't you."Quinn stated more than asked.

Santana shrugged "Goodnight Q. Remember not to worry too much."

"G'night S."Quinn walked into her bedroom and as soon as her face hit the pillow she was fast asleep, she didn't even bother to shower or change into her PJ's.

* * *

"So what's the next step in seducing your English teacher?" Brittany asked intrigued.

She was all ears as Rachel told her how successful her first part of her mission had gone and she desperately wanted to know Rachel's next move. It was Tuesday evening and they were at Brittany's house which was almost a second home to the brunette as she spent so much time over there and vice versa. The girls were sitting on the floor as they didn't fancy being chucked of off the bed like last night's events.

Rachel glared at Brittany "Her name's Quinn, don't call her my English teacher." Rachel said in a voice that would scare even the strongest and toughest of men.

"But she is your English teacher."Brittany pointed out totally confused by the brunette's words.

"If you refer to her just say Quinn."Rachel wasn't fazed by the blondes comment as she often got confused about many things. It was in Brittany's nature to be a bit different or as some might say just plain weird.

There had been many times over the duo's friendship where Brittany had done odd things. Like the time when Brittany asked Rachel if she knew where Lord Tubbington, her cat, was hiding her diary. Or the time when she put her bikini top on the wrong way round and walked around without noticing, even though every teenage boy's eyes were glued to her exposed breasts. Or there was that time when the blonde asked Rachel if people who had no fashion sense were blind.

Brittany nodded finally understanding that the brunette was serious. The blonde repeated her question from earlier but she said Quinn this time.

"I'm going to show her that I want her. She won't be able to resist me with what I have planned. By the end of tomorrow she's going to be begging me to fuck her."Rachel smirked devilishly.

For the rest of the evening Rachel told Brittany exactly what she was planning on doing tomorrow and Brittany had to agree that it was a brilliant plan.

_Step two of seducing Miss Fabray; Turn her on._ Rachel knew that she would have no problem with this step.

* * *

Usually McKinley's resident 'badass' would barely attend any lessons and don't think that's changed because it hasn't she still hardly attends her classes. Well the only class she does attend is English and we know why she does that. So for her peers to see her attend the third lesson of English that week they were quite surprised.

"She's gonna lose her reputation at school if she keeps attending class."One boy exclaimed to his friends who chuckled.

Rachel was just about to hit him to show him she was still as badass as ever when she heard something much worse.

A boy who was sitting on the desk next to Rachel was seemingly oblivious to the anger that was about to be released on him. "I mean I would definitely show Miss Fabray a good time. I'll show you boys how to please the ladies." The boy bragged to some jocks who were listening to him.

The boy jumped when he saw Rachel standing over him threateningly. "Do you really think Miss Fabray would fuck somebody who has a dick as small as yours?"Rachel raised her eyebrows and laughed when the boy visibly gulped, his friends tried to stifle snickers as they watched the scene in front of them. They knew nobody could argue with Rachel 'Badass' Berry and win.

"N-No."The boy stuttered he was starting to feel the imminent fear that people felt when they were around the most feared person at school.

"That's right, so in future keep your perverted thoughts to yourself."Rachel paused and all sudden realised who this boy was. "You really have no idea how to please the ladies if your girlfriend keeps showing up at my door for some help with an itch that you just don't seem to be scratching right."With that Rachel sat back down as the whole class billowed out in laughter at the boy's extremely embarrassed red face.

Quinn walked into the classroom a couple of minutes later. "Sorry I'm late class. I'd like you to get into groups of four."

She was never normally late for anything but she had been in Principal Figgins office as he wanted to let her know that he had received some lovely compliments about the blonde, some from various teachers who said whenever they walked past her class all of the students looked fully engaged. So after her mini-breakdown yesterday she was glad to hear that she was having a positive effect on the school.

Her lesson today was going to be slightly different to her previous lessons of getting the students to answer questions. She had always enjoyed a good old 'Literary circle' in her days at school. So she figured her students would benefit from the experience as well. She had already done this exercise with a few of her other classes and they had seemed to enjoy it. But she knew that the last lesson of the day was when students tended to slack off so she wanted to make sure everybody took part and this was the perfect way to do it.

Quinn hadn't looked at Rachel yet partly because she was busy doing the register, but also because she didn't want to possibly feel anything that she had felt yesterday. She had woken up refreshed and was certain that she wouldn't let Rachel get to her. After all she was an adult and she knew the difference between right and wrong, which meant feeling attracted to a student was definitely in the wrong category.

Rachel wasn't pleased that she had to work with other people, but she saw it as an opportunity to throw jibes at some of people in her group. Luckily for her she was working with the boy who she just embarrassed a few minutes ago and his two friends who couldn't stop laughing, they even held their hands up for a high five but she just glared at them as if to say 'as if'.

"So now you're all in groups I'm going give each group a chapter to analyse. You have forty minutes to discuss your views before you feedback to the class." A collection of groans could be heard throughout the classroom as people realised they'd have to actually do some work and speak in front of the whole class.

* * *

"Thanks Miss Fabray I really enjoyed the lesson today."That was the umpteenth time a student had said they enjoyed doing the 'Literary circles'. But Quinn was glad that her class had liked the activity. She was pleasantly surprised at some of the points they had come up with, everybody gave their views and people actually listened to them which was uncommon.

Quinn presumed that all of her students had gone as the lesson had been over for five minutes. But unbeknownst to her Rachel was still in the class, she had dropped a piece of paper on Quinn's desk earlier in the lesson and wanted to be there when the blonde read it.

She had avoided all eye contact with Rachel which proved difficult, especially when it was the girl's turn to say her views on, _Jane Eyre_; the novel they had been studying. But Rachel's point made everybody speechless as she showed she could be intelligent. Quinn praised her and felt butterflies in her stomach when the brunette smiled at her. But other than that she didn't pay much attention to Rachel.

She was sitting at her desk checking her texts. She had two unread messages.

_Received 15:30 pm from Santana Lezpez: Imma be getting my mack on with Cheryl so I won't be home tonight. ;) _

Quinn laughed out loud as she read her friend's text, she had no idea who Cheryl was but she was guessing it was somebody Santana had met at work. She opened the next text.

_Received 15:45pm from Mercedes 'owns-a-music- label' Jones: Hey girl! I'm having a party on Saturday and I'd love it if you'd come. We need to have a catch-up. I'll text you the details later on. Xxx_

_A party might be just what I need_ Quinn thought. She texted Mercedes saying she'd definitely be there and shot Santana a text saying 'have fun'.

Quinn put her phone in her bag and that was when she noticed a piece of paper folded over. On the top her name was written in what she assumed was female handwriting. She opened it up, read the note and felt like she was about to faint.

_My pussy is dripping wet for you Quinn..._

_From Rachel 'Badass' Berry._

"Are you okay Quinn? You seem a little flushed."Rachel spoke indicating her presence to the shocked blonde. She got out of her seat and walked towards the front of the class so she could sit on the desk in front of the blonde.

Quinn looked up at the brunette and couldn't take her eyes off the girl's legs that were on show today. She hadn't realised that Rachel was wearing a very short skirt, accompanied by a low cut top and heels. She felt herself getting aroused as she read that note and it took all of her will and dignity not to moan.

"Do you want me to take this note to the Principals office? What you're doing is highly inappropriate, Rachel. You have to stop this nonsense now."Quinn said once she had broken out of her haze of looking at the brunette's physique. She knew that Rachel didn't look like she was going to stop with this stupid game and the blonde just wanted to end the brunettes antics.

"I know you wouldn't do that Quinn."Rachel said with conviction. "You can't deny that there's not something between us, I know you can feel it too. I know you're attracted to me, as I am you."

"Just go home Rachel."Quinn sighed. She needed some time alone to think.

Rachel stood up but walked closer to Quinn. She trailed her fingers along the blonde's exposed arm and drew patterns whilst she locked eyes with her. "Remember my pussy is dripping wet for you Quinn."Rachel said seductively, her voice octaves lower than usual.

Quinn visibly shuddered and couldn't help the whimper that left her lips. She was feeling turned on beyond believe and she needed to snap herself out of it.

Rachel left without saying another word; she was smirking all the way home.

_Step two of seducing Miss Fabray; turn her on is officially complete_ Rachel thought.

Step three is going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

Leave your thoughts in a review :D


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:****Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_I'm screwed. I'm literally screwed!_ Quinn thought. But not in the good way. No, Quinn's mind was royally fucked up beyond belief. She kept repeating this afternoon's event in her head and it was driving her crazy. For starters, she couldn't believe that a high school girl actually had the nerve to say something like that to a teacher or that said girl was completely oblivious to the inappropriateness of flirting with her elders who held an authoritative but caring role.

In the last few hours Quinn had tried everything to forget about the brunette. She went for a run but unlike yesterday the exercise hadn't helped at all. Never one to give up the blonde decided to mark some papers so she could give them back to her students earlier than expected, but nonetheless she couldn't concentrate on the kids attempts at writing a three thousand word essay on the presentation of women across the nineteenth century. On top of that she listened to music on her iPod on full blast hoping to drown out any possible thoughts of a certain seventeen year old- super- beautiful- long-legged- amazing cleavage- hot girl called one Miss Rachel 'Badass' Berry. Whoa, so it won't take a scientist to realise that the music strategy wasn't successful.

Quinn then proceeded to clean the apartment. She dusted shelves, mopped floors, scrubbed the bathroom, plumped cushions and washed the dishes that Santana had left in the sink this morning. This type of Quinn was commonly known as freaky-cleaner-manic Quinn. It was the most deadly type of Quinn and only when shit got real this version of the blonde appeared.

The blonde even ventured into Santana's room to put away a hoodie and a pair of heels the brunette had left in the front room. Later on she greatly wished she had left the brunettes stuff where it was, you'll find out soon what freaked Quinn out.

"It's like a frickin' pig sty in here!"Quinn exclaimed a loud. Now don't go thinking she's crazy coz she's speaking to herself and don't even lie and pretend you don't talk to yourself on the odd occasion. Really her logic is that if you don't speak to a loud when nobody is around to listen what kind of weirdo are you? But on the other hand the blonde _did_ have her bat shit crazy moments like every other semi-mentally stable person on the planet.

The blonde looked around the room in shock at the amount of clothes chucked on the floor-you could barely see the carpet. The blinds were closed and the room kinda smelt like a teenage boy's bedroom, even though a twenty four year old woman was its occupant. She could have just put the Latina's belongings on the bed but that would mean creating a path to actually get to the bed. Or the blonde could have just added the hoodie and heels to the floor that seemed to contain the entire contents of Santana's closet. But knowing that her friend probably wouldn't be cleaning her room up any time soon Quinn decided to have a quick tidy up. What could possibly go wrong?

A whole lot could go wrong actually. Quinn had put yellow rubber gloves on, had her duster, the vacuum cleaner, polish and a black sack just in case she found any leftover pizza under the bed. So, from the eyes of many people this could seem a bit odd that Quinn was cleaning her friend's room, maybe an invasion of privacy. But the girls weren't bothered about one another going into their rooms and Santana had actually begged Quinn one time to clean her room for her, which in return the blonde was rewarded with heaps of bacon cooked by the Latina.

"Right let's get to work."Quinn said. _Hopefully this pile of crap will stop 'My pussy is dripping wet for you' whirling round and round my head_ Quinn thought.

And truth be told it worked ...well sort of. About an hour later Quinn was even more confused and there were even more thoughts whirring round her noggin, which was due to the things she found in Santana's room.

Under the brunettes bed she had found a ton of magazines but not like fashion or gossip magazines that many women would have stored in their room. No, the type of magazines that were used to arouse the male population. Y'know the ones with topless girls who have obviously had boob jobs coz there is no way real ones actually look like balloons ready to pop. Not that the blonde was surprised that Santana had those types of magazines she just wished she hadn't come across them. Or to be more exact she wished she hadn't had the urge to actually open one of them and flick through the pages. She may or may not have stopped to stare at some of the images. She may or may not have felt a little heat in the downstairs area from seeing a girl posing naked with her hands strategically placed over certain areas.

"What the hell am I doing?!"Quinn quickly closed the magazine and started to rub her temples as if the action would erase the images from her mind.

She vacuumed under the bed and after arranging the magazines in date order she put them back in their place. So maybe it wasn't necessary for her to put them in date order but that meant that she could look at the front covers, which surprise surprise had naked women on the front.

"I'm just curious that's all. It's perfectly normal."Quinn told herself as she reasoned her actions in a logic manner.

After the magazine incident Quinn had ended up finding some other interesting items. When a shoebox fell off of the brunettes desk revealing a purple vibrator Quinn literally shrieked as the object somehow had turned itself on and was moving around the floor. She didn't want to touch it because she knew where it had been and as much as she loved her friend there were some things that were a no go. But the blonde didn't graduate top of her class for nothing, no she had some killer brains. So using her intellect she grabbed around fifty tissues and used them to protect her hand as she turned the device off and placed it back in the box.

"This was not a good idea."Quinn mumbled. She didn't know that cleaning the brunette's room would be this eventful and she wished it hadn't been. _If I see one more remotely sexual thing I'm going to scream!_ Quinn thought.

Quinn wasn't a prude by any means nor had she slept with the entire population of America. She had in fact only slept with four people, all of which were men of course. For her to go all the way with someone they had to be special, she wasn't really the type for one night stands, the blonde was more of a relationship kinda girl.

Her first time had been, with a guy called Finn back, in her sophomore year. They had been dating for a couple years and she noticed that whilst she still had her V-card intact others had long ago lost theirs. It was beyond no means a pleasant experience for the blonde as she literally got nothing from it as her boyfriend arrived before she reached her peek leaving her high and dry. However her second go was a tad better but that was probably because he had infiltrated half of the girls at school. Nonetheless Puck was a fairly good guy albeit a little mislead.

Quinn had a dry spell for the years throughout college as she was more interested in getting her degree than men. She didn't mind being single, she kind of liked the freedom it gave her. Quinn wasn't the type of girl who couldn't survive without dating someone, she was really independent and that worked in her favour sometimes. However after getting her degree she started to see Sam whom she met at a bar. They went out for almost a year and although she had a lot of fun with him she felt they worked better as friends. Sam was a real sweet guy and Quinn almost felt awkward having sex with him, as he could have been her brother from another mother judging by their looks and overall personalities. But they ended on good terms so that was one thing.

That's brings us to Quinn's last sexual encounter which was nine months ago. She had met Artie on the subway. Somebody had knocked his glasses off in the manic rush hour and Quinn had picked them up for him. They started to chat, exchanged numbers and dated for a total of four months. Artie was in a wheelchair and Quinn had no problem whatsoever with that, it wasn't like she had a type anyway. Based on her previous boyfriends they had all pretty different looks and characteristics. But she and Artie just didn't seem to click on a romantic level.

Quinn had never really enjoyed sex. She had never had an orgasm that wasn't self-induced and she often wondered if something was wrong with her. Listening to Santana's graphic details of her sex life Quinn felt that maybe she was one the doing something wrong and it wasn't the four men she had slept with faults.

The blonde had never considered the fact that she might be attracted to women and not men. It would explain why she felt nothing when she had sex before. But up until now the thought that she might be slightly gay had never crossed her mind. The main factors that had brought up these certain Sapphic thoughts were the magazines that she found in Santana's room and of course the attention she was getting from Rachel. She couldn't deny that she hadn't been aroused by _both_ factors and as much as she wanted to pretend that there wasn't a possibility she could be attracted to women, she would be outright lying to herself.

"I always did like watching music videos for the scantily clad dancers not the rapper."Quinn mused.

When Quinn was younger her parents feared that she would never like music. But in her teenage years that changed, her dad was flicking through the music channels when she told him to stop. She didn't know why she wanted to watch the video then but she had a clearer idea now. It was one of the Pussycat Dolls songs. They were wearing very little and dancing sexily. Quinn couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the women's abs on show or their incredibly long legs.

"You like that Snoop Dog guy don't you?"Quinn remembered her dad saying.

"Yeah he's really good."The blonde replied knowing that if she voiced her exact thoughts at the moment her dad would not be pleased. In reality what she wanted to say was 'no I like the hot women around him' but she herself didn't understand what was going on in her brain, so how could she expect somebody else to decode her thoughts?

In short she had never analysed any of those feelings. To be honest Quinn didn't think much of it, she didn't doubt her sexuality as she always believed she was one hundred percent straight. But now after the events of the past few days, the effect that Rachel had on her, the magazines and looking back at certain things throughout her life she wasn't so sure about that hundred percent anymore.

_I guess I could be 99.9% straight_ Quinn thought.

Taking a few deep breaths she continued to clean the room back to a state that was safe for a human to live in. You could actually see the carpet as all of the clothes were hung up on hangers in the closet and folded into drawers. The surfaces were dust free and Quinn had opened the window to let some fresh air in and get rid of the distinct smell of sex and sweat. Santana definitely had an active sex life to say least based on the aroma that was in the room. By the time Quinn had finished the room looked spotless.

"At least it looks less like an alien invasion in here," Quinn chuckled to herself. Okay so maybe she is slightly mad but hey everybody has issues. "Although I don't think I'll ever be cleaning in here again. I really don't want to know what else Satan keeps in here." Quinn said as she left the room the image of the purple vibrator and hot topless women quickly flashed through her mind.

_Well at least it kept my mind of Rachel for a while_ Quinn thought.

* * *

Later that night Quinn was beyond pissed off. She had been turning and tossing for what felt like ages now, she just couldn't seem to fall asleep. The blonde tried one of the oldest tricks in the book - counting sheep - but that proved unsuccessful as she started to think about other farmyard animals as well for some reason. In the end she wasn't just counting sheep she was counting pigs, cows and chickens. But whatever animal it was she was counting it was fucking useless.

Around one AM Quinn got up and poured herself a glass of water. She drank the drink and went back to bed hoping that she would succumb to sleep. However that didn't happen, in fact her night took on a whole different direction.

'_My pussy is dripping wet for you...'_

Was the phrase that appeared in her mind every time she closed her eyes. To make this situation even worse the blonde could remember the way Rachel sounded when she spoke those words. It sent a shiver down the blonde's spine, then and now that is. The more Quinn tried to get the words out of her mind the more she thought about the natural seductiveness that Rachel seemed to possess. The girl was like some sort of goddess. She didn't seem nervous in her advances towards Quinn and the blonde was regretfully turned on by that.

'_My pussy is dripping wet for you...'_

Feeling highly aroused and sleep deprived Quinn didn't really know what she was doing. Those words almost felt like a mantra to Quinn now. Her hands were rested above the covers, but she put slowly put her right hand under the covers. Her fingertips grazed her clothed nipple which instantly hardened at the touch, she did the same to her other nipple which had a similar effect. She slowly started to massage her left breast and let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Shit!"Quinn mumbled as she covered her mouth with her hand only to realise that she could be as loud as she wanted as nobody was home.

She used the same treatment on her other breast and could feel the ever-growing heat increase in her lower regions. She would think better of it in the morning but she was in dire need of releasing some of that tension or she was she would explode. Trailing her hand down her body her breath hitched as she cupped herself over her pyjama pants.

"Fuck!"Quinn moaned as an image of a certain brunette appeared in her mind. _Why the hell am I thinking about Rachel whilst doing this? _Quinn thought. She was pretty disturbed by what was going on in her brain but she would deal with the consequences later. For now she had more important business at hand.

The blonde quickly pulled her PJ pants down and sighed as they bunched round her ankles uncomfortably. But feeling insistent throbbing she didn't remove them. She spread legs as her hand went straight to her core. She moaned at the wetness that was already collected there. Quinn moved her fingers through her folds, essentially coating them in her own juices.

_I don't remember the last time I was this wet_ Quinn thought.

Brunette long wavy locks, red thin smirking lips, cheeky winks, short skirts exposing excessive leg and inappropriate yet arousing words. These were the things that Quinn was thinking of whilst she had her hand down her pants. _Oh god now I'm acting like a teenage boy_ Quinn thought. They all amounted to one person. One girl. Rachel. The more the blonde thought about the brunette the wetter and slicker she seemed to become. With these images in mind the blonde entered one finger into deep heat.

"Uuughhhh!"Quinn groaned. She built up a steady rhythm, her finger thrusting in and out, before she added another two. She let herself get comfortable to the invasion before returning to the rhythm she had found. The blonde's hand put pressure on her clit every time she thrust in and out earning moans of pleasure.

It didn't take long before the blonde's inner walls were tightening around her hand; with one final flick of her clit she came undone. She screamed as waves of pleasure took over her body. Quinn removed her hand and whimpered as her body stopped shaking.

Feeling completely exhausted Quinn fell drifted into a peaceful night of sleep. Images of Rachel occupied her brain all night as a small smile grazed the blonde's features.

For now Quinn wasn't concerned at the possibility of being a lesbian. Nor was she bothered that she was attracted to a student. But there was plenty of time for her to worry about all of that. Quinn would deal with that in the morning.

* * *

**I know this chapter was based solely on Quinn, but don't worry Rachel will be back in the next chapter and there will be lots of Faberry interaction.**

**It would be pretty awesome if you guys leave your thoughts in a review. ;D **


	5. Chapter Five

**I'm so sorry for the wait but exams are soon and I've had a load of revising to do. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, so I'll apologise in advance if it's a long wait again. **

**Thanks for all of the follows, favs and reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Rachel was feeling pretty pleased with herself. So far she had completed two steps of her genius plan to seduce Quinn. Not only had she obviously turned on the older woman, which was to be expected as the Rachel 'Badass' Berry was incredibly hot, she had also retrieved the blondes name and she was sure that Quinn would be putty in her hands soon. Hell Quinn was practically putty in her hands now. But with that said Rachel still had a few more tricks up her sleeve. Quinn was going to be begging Rachel to fuck her in no time. No time at all.

So you could say that Rachel was arrogant, which is one hundred percent true, or that she had an ego the size of America, which yet again is one hundred percent true, but who could blame her? Rachel knew that she was all of these things and more but she didn't care that she might not be the most likeable person in Lima, or the world for that matter. The brunette used her characteristics to get things she wanted. She was a master in seducing the female of the species, she could pack quite the punch to the numerous amounts of boys that hit on her and she was proud of that.

But all of her accomplishments before were nothing compared to her new mission. Rachel didn't know _why_ she was going to all of this trouble to seduce Quinn. The brunette knew that she could have pretty much any girl at school, but she didn't want any of them and that was confusing the hell out of her. It was no secret that Rachel had the highest libido at school, even higher than the school's man whore, but that didn't explain why she wasn't feeling any heat when she made out with a different girl every other day. Hence why she hadn't done the deed with any of them.

_Maybe I'm just getting picky in my old age_ Rachel thought.

From the first moment Rachel saw Quinn she knew that the blonde woman was different. She seemed different from the rest of people Rachel knew in Lima. Rachel couldn't put her finger on it though, sure she didn't really know Quinn but that didn't mean that she couldn't tell what she was like. The blonde seemed to be nice, not overly nice coz that's just creepy, but nice nice. She had a little bit of a temper, which made her even hotter in Rachel's eyes, especially when the blonde was threatening Rachel to stop with the 'inappropriate' things she was doing. However that had just encouraged Rachel even more. But there was still something that was unique about Quinn. Something that was kinda mesmerising to Rachel and she was determined to find out what that something was.

With that all in mind Rachel had successfully come up with step three of her plan.

_Step three of seducing Miss Fabray; get her number._

* * *

Quinn woke up the next morning feeling oddly refreshed, she smiled when she heard the birds chirping outside her window and she practically skipped to the kitchen for her morning coffee. Once her coffee was ready and she had made some toast she sat down at the breakfast bar. She was reading through yesterday's newspaper when she suddenly paused. Her toast fell out of her hands and bounced off the worktop onto the spotless floor. You could literally see your face on it which was due to her manic cleaning yesterday evening. Her coffee sloshed over the sides and made droplets on the paper.

_No, no, no please tell me that didn't happen_ Quinn thought as she stared into space.

Unfortunately however much the blonde wished last night's events hadn't happened, well they had indeed. It wasn't that she was annoyed and shocked that she had got rid of some tension, she had done that many times before none of which were as hot as last night. But it was more of whom she had been thinking about while it happened. She knew it was all kinds of messed up and her head was even more fucked up than usual.

Her cheery early morning mood had fizzled away. The birds sounded like fire bells going off left, right and centre compared to the peaceful tune earlier. The sun that was streaming through the window was too bright and it felt as if it was highlighting the blonde's shame. What started out as a beautiful September morning was going to be one hell of a day.

_Why the hell did I think about Rachel while I came?_ Quinn wondered. She would have been pacing up and down now if she weren't so confused and scared. The blonde couldn't move an inch, she felt like her bum was glued to the black stool. But in truth her mind and body were both having breakdowns. If you saw the blonde now you would think she was a statue she was that still. You could probably draw rude words on her head and she wouldn't even notice.

_Okay there's nothing to worry about. I was just stressed and needed some kind of release. It certainly doesn't mean I like Rachel in that way or that if given the chance I wouldn't mind seeing her totally butt-naked. Fuck who am I kidding I kinda would like to see Berry's goodies. Oh shit I really do sound like a hormonal teenage boy. What has my life come to?!_ Quinn thought.

Quinn blinked her eyes several times as if that would rid her off her disturbing dirty thoughts. If it was about anybody else - who probably wasn't into Lego or whatever it was that kids were into nowadays - she wouldn't be freaking out right now. You could say that Quinn was overreacting as seventeen year old girls aren't usually into Lego, Barbies or building dens coz that's kinda eight year old stuff. But Quinn was panicking too much right now to get all pedantic.

"_Just remember Quinnie things could always be worse"_ Her mom had often said those words to her throughout her childhood when she was panicking about something or she was having a bad day. However they didn't really help much then as she was certain that nothing could be worse than Tommy, a seven year old kid who at school, who stole her doll and cut all of its hair off. Little Quinn had been upset for days after that incident. But now that Quinn was older and significantly more mature, or not she still saw herself as a kid at heart doesn't everyone? Anyway Quinn was sure that her mom's words might be of more help now.

Quinn broke out of her trance, picked up her toast and finished eating it. Okay so she really wouldn't have done that if she hadn't cleaned the apartment yesterday, but she was pretty sure she wouldn't catch anything. It's not like she goes around picking leftovers out of trash cans she just didn't want to waste her breakfast and she was super hungry. Quinn grabbed some kitchen roll and mopped up the split coffee; she put the ruined newspaper in the recycling bag and drained the rest of her coffee. Quinn felt as if she were robot whilst washing her plate and mug. She was trying not to think about anything related to Rachel which was harder than she had expected.

_At least I have a job and a house. So I may have a slight crush on one of my female students but you can't have everything in life._ Quinn thought she knew that her mom's advice would come in handy one day and that day was now. _I should probably phone the old folks I'm sure they'll be wanting to know how I'm getting on in my new job._

After showering, Quinn was dressed in a black pencil skirt, a dark blue blouse and matching flats. She had tied her hair into a ponytail and applied light make-up. The blonde was feeling significantly calmer as she had completely blanked all Rachel related thoughts from her memory. Before heading out of the door she dialled a familiar number. After three rings a shrill voice was heard through the phone.

"_Hi Quinnie! It's so good to hear from you. Although you should really have rang earlier, your dad and I were worried about you. I was going to ring you but Russell said I need to let you breath. How's your new job? Are you still living with that sex addict, what's her name oh yes Santana! Are the teachers treating you nicely? Because if they aren't then I'm sure I'll be able to help you out. You're awfully quiet sweetie, are you okay?"_

Quinn was surprised that she had missed her mom that much. It was nice listening to her ramble on. The blonde loved her family and although she didn't talk to them or see them as much as she should have she really did love them. Although it did sound like her mom hadn't heard from her for years when in fact it was only a month.

"Well I would speak but I can't get a word in as you keep rambling on," The younger Fabray joked and heard her mom chuckle on the other end of the line. "I'm fine and before you ask yes I have been eating my five a-day and no I'm not on drugs. Some of the teachers are pretty weird but they're nice. I'm loving teaching at McKinley, the students are bright when pushed in the right direction and I'm really enjoying life right now. And yes I am still living with the 'sex addict'."

Quinn wasn't exactly lying she is enjoying her job and the teachers and students are great. But there was a part of her job she was not enjoying, y'know the teaching Rachel Berry part. The blonde figured that her mom really didn't need to know that though. Ever since her mom had met Santana she had labelled her the 'sex addict' which was true but Quinn really think that it's a term of endearment instead of an insult coming from the elder woman.

"_As long as you're happy and healthy that's all that matters Quinnie,"_ The elder Fabray said sweetly, "_It's not that I don't love chatting with you dear but did you call for a reason?"_

"I was wondering if you and dad wanted to come over for dinner soon," Quinn asked waiting for a reply. She knew that they were busy people so she hoped that it wouldn't be too long before they could visit.

"_I've been waiting for years for you to cook us a meal!" _Quinn's mom exclaimed into the phone,_ "But seriously we'd love to, do you have a date in mind?"_

"No not really, whenever you guys can make it I guess."

"_Does Friday sound good?"_

"Yeah tomorrow's fine, I'll just have to go the store after work today to grab some food," Quinn looked at the time and realised if she didn't want to be late she'd have to make a move "I've gotta go now mom, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"_Have a good day sweetheart. I love you Quinnie, bye."_

"Love you too mom, bye." Quinn ended the call with a smile on her face. She was excited to have dinner with her parents and hoped that keeping herself busy would keep her thoughts away from Berry. However she wasn't so sure it would.

Quinn grabbed her car keys and walked out of the apartment ready for whatever crazy shit the day was going to throw at her.

_Just two more days till the weekend_ Quinn thought then she would have completed a whole week at her new job even though it felt like she had been there for years already.

* * *

"May I have a word with you Miss Fabray?"A sickeningly innocent voice asked. It was a familiar voice and Quinn should have known whom the voice belonged to but she didn't she was too tired.

Quinn was feeling beyond exhausted and as much as she loved to help her student's, school had just finished and the blonde just wanted to go home and collapse on her bed. When the blonde got to McKinley this morning Mr Figgins had invited her into his office and in his exacts words and his thick Indian voice _'Due to the suspected bacteria festering in some of the schools food a few teachers have phoned in sick. As you are McKinley's best asset you will be taking their classes for today.'_ He smiled at her and was leering at her throughout the time he was talking to her which made Quinn cringe.

Figgins didn't exactly leave Quinn much of a choice in the matter and she didn't want to get into an argument with him although she would have loved too if she didn't need this job. The blonde covered a History lesson; she didn't know anything about History, and a Math class which she had more knowledge of. But then again substitute teachers don't really have to know anything about the subject they're covering as the kids never pay attention away. It's a well known fact among teenagers that sub lessons mean no work and lots of messing about. Well that is if you don't have Quinn Fabray teaching that is.

Quinn recognised a few of the students in her sub classes, some of them being in her English classes and some from seeing them in the hallways. There were a few new faces and they were most definitely troublemakers if their Letterman jackets or the Cheerio's they were making out with were anything to go by. However the blonde was able to actually get them to participate in the lesson and she hoped that they learnt something.

The blonde hadn't had time to think about her messed up thoughts of Rachel throughout the day. She did have to teach Rachel as her class was last but the blonde had given them a test and she hadn't heard a peep out of the younger girl. Quinn marked some papers while her students were busy and she had looked up every now and then to make sure no one was cheating. Her eyes always managed to end up on one person though. Rachel. The brunette had her head down, her pen was flying across the page and her tongue was stuck out in concentration. Quinn couldn't help but think how cute she looked. However after that thought and blushing furiously the blonde kept her eyes trained on the papers she had to mark.

All in all today was one busy day and Quinn was looking forward to going home and falling asleep on the couch watching some crappy TV shows. However whoever was up there, if there was a God, didn't have that planned for her. They seriously were not on Quinn's side at all.

Meanwhile Rachel was staring at the blonde. Quinn looked like she was deep in thought and as Badass as Rachel deemed herself to be she thought the blonde looked adorable. Rachel really wanted to know what was going on inside of the beautiful blonde's head. What was she thinking about in that moment? Was Rachel anywhere in Quinn's thoughts? Did Rachel even have a chance with the blonde?

During the lesson Rachel had felt eyes on her several times and she internally cheered. She knew who was staring at her; she knew it had been Quinn. If you told Rachel last week that she would have been attending at least one lesson regularly she would have scoffed and punched you in the face but here she was actually attending English and trying her hardest on an exam question. Rachel was pretty freaked out with the fact that she had changed quite a lot in the past few days. She didn't really have a soft side, or so she thought, but she was starting to feel a little less badass around the blonde and she didn't have a clue as to why.

However all of that didn't mean that Rachel wasn't going to go ahead with her plan and step three. She still had the hots for the blonde and was determined to seduce her no matter what weird things she was suddenly feeling. With that in mind it was time to set step three in action.

Rachel moved so she was standing in front of Quinn's desk. The blonde hadn't noticed that one of her students was still there as she had closed her eyes for a few moments. Rachel stepped closer to the blonde and ran her fingers along her arm which sent shivers down Quinn's spine. Quinn's eyes burst open as she saw the brunette. Quinn jolted and pulled her arm away from Rachel's fingers that had left a burning trail behind on her arm. Unfortunately the blondes sudden movements had made her chair lean back and she soon found herself on the floor. Feeling extremely embarrassed the blonde buried her head in her hands and stayed in the position she had fallen not daring to look into mischievous brown eyes.

"Do you need any help or are you just gonna stay there all day?"Rachel asked the blonde with a slight smirk. The brunette was more than a little amused that the blonde had fallen off her chair and she couldn't help the sarcastic edge her words had. However Rachel was a little bit worried that Quinn had hurt herself as she didn't seem to want to get up. But Rachel was not the caring type and she was certainly not about to get all mushy with the woman she was trying to seduce. That would just ruin all of the brunette's morals.

"I think you've done enough for one day Miss Berry," Quinn snapped as she stood up, dusted her skirt off and picked the chair up. She didn't want to get annoyed with the girl but Rachel was really starting to push her luck. Quinn's thoughts were still as confused as ever and she couldn't deal with spending alone time with the girl who was constantly on her mind – it was just too much.

If anybody else had spoken like that to Rachel she would have made sure they regretted their words. But with Quinn it was different, it turned Rachel on. Quinn being angry was H-O-T. Hot. Rachel would definitely try to get the blondes feisty side out more often if she would act this like every time.

There was a short silence in which Quinn tried to calm herself down as she didn't want to get arrested for hitting her student. _However I'm sure they would understand if they knew how annoying this girl is Quinn_ thought. But then again probably not.

"What do you want?"Quinn sighed as she sat in her chair and looked at the teenager.

Rachel could hear the defeat in the blonde's voice, she sounded extremely tired and Rachel couldn't help but wonder if Quinn hadn't been sleeping very well. However not wanting to lose her reputation she didn't voice her concern.

"Your number," Rachel said bluntly. She had decided it was better to get straight to the point. As you can tell the brunette wasn't one for riddles and she wasn't exactly subtle in what she wanted to gain. But that was what got girls queuing up for some one-on-one time alone with the Rachel 'Badass' Berry. Her tactics hadn't failed so far so she wasn't going to change her ways.

Quinn's mouth gaped open wide at the girl's words. _Is she for real? Has she lost her fucking mind?! Teachers don't give their numbers to students. I could get fired!_ Quinn thought. She was amazed by Rachel's confidence and straightforwardness, she had to admit it was kind of attractive, but she shouldn't be having thoughts like that. _What am I going to do?_

"No."

"No?"Rachel was shocked by the blonde's answer she thought her plan was going brilliantly, well up until now that is. "What do you mean no? Nobody says no to me."

It was true. All throughout her life she had gotten whatever she wanted. It was unheard of for her that somebody was denying her of the thing she wanted the most. Quinn Fabray. At this moment in time Rachel wanted Quinn and ironically the person who she wanted held most of the power. Quinn was actually standing up to her and Rachel didn't know how to react. How was she supposed to complete step three?

"School's been over for fifteen minutes you should go home," Quinn stated as her eyes flicked to the clock on the wall.

Rachel wasn't going to give up that easily though, even if she had to play dirty. After all playing dirty was her forte.

"Y'know I'm quite popular at this school, nearly everybody's scared of me or wants to fuck me, "Rachel paused and smirked as Quinn gulped at the word 'fuck' "I can pretty much get away with anything I want. I've blackmailed teachers in the past to give me higher grades and I won't think twice about other people's feelings. I'm ruthless and that may piss some people off but it makes sure I get anything I want. And. I. Want. Your. Number."

Quinn could feel herself becoming weak, Rachel's voice was like a drug to her ears and she wanted to hear more of it. Quinn looked at Rachel and saw the girls signature smirk plastered on her face. She knew she was in too deep already to think that she couldn't resist to anything Rachel asked her to do. The brunette had already gained the blondes name and turned her on, this was just another thing that Quinn knew she would give in to.

Rachel internally fist bumped the air as she watched Quinn's resolve weakening. Just to make sure that she had convinced the blonde she walked nearer Quinn's chair turned it to the side so the blonde was looking into her eyes and leaned forward inhaling the smell that was evidently Quinn – mint and a hint of vanilla. She could hear Quinn's heart beating loudly and was pleased at the affect she was having on the blonde. Rachel placed her lips right near Quinn's ear and husked "Tell me Quinn what's your number?"

Quinn was having trouble breathing as being so close to Rachel was having some crazy effects on her body. Her palms were sweaty, her heart beat rapid and heat was inevitably building between her legs. She wished that Rachel wasn't her student. Then she would happily fuck the brunette for days but that wasn't the reality they were living in. Rachel was her student and Quinn was Rachel's teacher. It would be complicated if anything did happen but Quinn was often told that she didn't take enough risks. Well she was going to be more of a risk taker starting from now.

Quinn told Rachel her number and before she knew what was happening Rachel bit down lightly on her ear causing the blonde to let out a moan. Rachel smirked and stepped away completely from the blonde.

"I told you once I set my eyes on something I always get what I want," Rachel said as she added Quinn as a new contact under the name _'Quinn 'Hot-as-hell' Fabray'_. She walked towards the door and stopped before she opened it, "I'll text you later Quinn. Believe me you won't regret this." With that Rachel disappeared out of the classroom.

"Fuck!"Quinn screamed into the empty classroom. What had she just done?

* * *

Later that night Quinn's phone buzzed with an unknown number.

_Received 20:07 pm from Unknown: I have your number and now you have mine. Oh and I'm an expert at sexting, so prepared to be amazed! ;)_

Ignoring the voice in the back of her head telling her to not let Rachel cloud her judgement she saved the number under _'Rachel 'Badass' Berry'_.

* * *

Rachel wasn't expecting Quinn to text back so when her phone indicated a new message she was pretty fucking happy.

_Received 20:12 pm from Quinn 'hot-as-hell' Fabray: You better bring your A-game Berry, coz I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well. ;)_

_Step three of seducing Miss Fabray; get her number is officially complete_ Rachel thought with a smirk.

Both girls don't know what they've gotten themselves into.

* * *

**Favourite part of the chapter?**

**It would pretty awesome if you left a review. :D **


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"What?!" Quinn jumped and dropped the knife that she had been holding; luckily she narrowly missed slicing her finger off. _That would have been a great welcome to my parents showing how independent I am_ _now, _Quinn thought bitterly. She knew they were worried about her – especially her mom – which was part of the reason she had invited them round, the other being that she kinda missed them, not that she would actually admit that to anybody. Quinn covered her ears at the loudness of Santana's voice, seriously, no wonder she could hear any and all noises coming from her friends bedroom she was L-O-U-D. But being in the same room as the Latina when she was shocked or angry was not a good place to be and unfortunately for Quinn here she was chopping vegetables - ready for dinner with her parents - whilst Santana was sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools when the Latina suddenly started screaming at the blonde.

If you didn't know any better you'd think that Santana was freaking out about the closing of her favourite lesbian bar, but she wasn't. That happened last week...

Anyway, Quinn had been talking to the Latina and she might, being the operative word, have been solely chatting about a certain brunette that had an incredible sex appeal for a seventeen year old girl. Quinn didn't mean that in a pervy way or anything, it was just that she was astounded by the level of confidence and lack of personal barriers her young student held. In her defence at least she was taking an interest in her students, well maybe she should be taking a more professional non-attracted interest.

_When did I become so weak?_ Quinn wondered. The blonde would never normally act like some kind of a love sick teenager or let one person almost manipulate her into anything. Yet somebody six years younger than her had made her walls start to crumble almost instantly. That one person had not only made Quinn feel a bunch of emotions that she shouldn't be feeling – namely arousal – but they had succeeded in gaining her first name and number. Both of which were hardly professional things for a relationship between a teacher and student to have. But Quinn had clearly crossed the boundaries of teacher/student already, although she wasn't the only party involved, that alluring girl had broken a lot of rules as well.

_But I'm the adult, I'm in an authoritative position and if anybody finds anything out, then I'll be the one sent to jail and fired, probably resulting in never being able to set foot into a school again and therefore looking for non-teacher related work. But who would employ someone who supposedly 'took advantage' of a young innocent girl?_ Quinn's mind was rambling at a hundred miles per hour and she was sure that her brain was gonna explode any minute now.

Quinn was finally starting realise that whatever was going on between her and Rachel had a lot of consequences and was indeed beyond complicated. She thought that if she didn't encourage Rachel's advances then she would be fine and the girl would get bored and move onto flirting with someone else preferably a student not a teacher. But Quinn hadn't expected to fold like a house of cards anytime she was around the girl and that was slowly becoming her downfall. If she didn't stop this nonsense now it would only get worse. So the blonde knew it was wrong and that she shouldn't have sent a flirty message to the brunette but it was proving incredibly hard for the blonde to get her shit together. Being an adult woman she should have been able to control her inappropriate impulses and attractions, have a little self control and know what was appropriate to say to a student and what wasn't. However Quinn had gotten herself further into an already difficult situation and she wondered if she could ever get out of it.

"Quinn Marmalade Gertrude Fabray!"At the sound of her full name being used Quinn was broken out of her thoughts. So Quinn had slightly unusual middle names which were due to her mom craving marmalade whilst she was pregnant with Quinn (don't ask why her mom wanted to name her after something you spread on toast) and her dad's grandmother whom he was very close to (hence the slightly old-fashioned name). It was safe to say that Quinn was embarrassed about her full name which was why only close family and friends knew. Unsurprisingly enough when Santana had found out her name in middle school she had laughed for days and would ask if she had any marmalade. That become boring quickly but Quinn let it slide, after all they were best friends and in the end if need be they had each other's backs.

Looking at the Latina who looked like she was ready to go all 'Lima Heights' on her she spoke, "Yeah?" Her voice came out unsure and slighted wavered. To be honest she didn't have a clue what her friend had been saying as she was too consumed in evaluating her morals and what she had become.

"Did I really just hear you correctly?" Santana shook her head in disbelief and before Quinn could interrupt her, the brunette held up her hand in a 'you-better-have-a-fucking-good-reason-for-this-sh it' kind of way. "You gave your number to your Rachel freaking Berry! Are you out of your mind or do you not have any brains at all? You do realise that it's wrong on _so_ many levels, right?"

"Do you have to shout?" Quinn knew that it would piss the Latina off but the blonde didn't want to explain herself to her friend. Partly because Quinn herself was confused by her own actions and there was the fact that she didn't want to be murdered by her friend if she found out the extent of Quinn's inappropriate thoughts surrounding a certain brunette.

"Cut the crap Q!" Santana rubbed her temples before speaking a calmer more rational voice "What's going on in your head? Talk to me Quinn. What is it with this Rachel girl that's made you act uncharacteristically reckless? Huh enlighten me, please do."

"She's unlike anybody I've ever met before. She says what's on her mind, there doesn't seem to be any falseness with her and I like that. I'm fed up of people pretending to something they're not. I guess it's refreshing – she's refreshing. I'm ashamed to admit that I flattered by the attention she's giving me. I know I shouldn't be encouraging her but it's nice to know that somebody... likes me. Her comments are crude and inappropriate but there's something about her that entices me. I'm certain that Rachel has many other layers to what she shows on the surface. I don't think properly when I'm around her and I know that's not good but I can't help it. It's like I'm a moth to a flame – her being the flame, me the moth. So yeah..."

Quinn was speaking honestly as she wanted any advice that the Latina could offer. She knew she was in a pretty messed up situation and any help would be welcomed with open arms. The blonde looked at her friend – the cooking was long forgotten even though Quinn's parents would arrive in an hour - whose mouth formed a perfect 'O' shape. There hadn't been many times that Quinn had seen her friend speechless so she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Holy shit! That was deep. I was expecting something like 'she's got freaking great tits and a body that's begging to be fucked'," Quinn couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at the Latina's words – she was so crass sometimes and always had her mind in the gutter. But right at the back of Quinn's mind Santana's words rung true. Pushing her deepest desires away from her mind's eye Quinn carried on listening, to see if her friend had any _helpful _things to say. "You're my best friend Quinn and I want you to be happy. But I know girls like this Rachel and they don't want anything long term, they want sex Quinn and that's it. I don't want you to develop feelings for somebody who is just going to hump and dump you. I don't want some stupid slut hurting you. I think you should ask Principal Figgins to move Rachel to another English class. You should delete her number and forget her. Pretend that she never existed. If you really want to experiment with a woman do just that, but don't explore your sexuality with a high school student that doesn't give two shits about you. Just take a second to really think about what you want."

Quinn was shocked at her friend's in-depth advice. She wanted to explore her sexuality, even though it scared her even thinking about it. _What would kissing a woman be like? Would it be softer, more passionate than kissing a man? Would any women even be attracted to me? What would sex be like with another woman? _Quinn thought. She didn't know the answers to any of those questions. There was only one way to find out – experiment. But that could be a problem Quinn wasn't the type to sleep around and she wasn't sure about actually _dating_ a woman yet. So she was stuck. Her confusion was growing by the second.

Was Santana right about the type of person Rachel was? Quinn wasn't sure. She could see elements of truth in her words – highlighted by Rachel trying to seduce the blonde – but there had to be more to Rachel than that. And as for Quinn having 'feelings' for her student was ridiculous. It wasn't like she was head over heels in love with the girl. She'd say she was curious about stuff and just genuinely interested in Rachel. None of that meant she was 'falling in love'.

To be honest Quinn didn't want Rachel to move to another English class because that would have meant she had failed as a teacher. Something she had studied hard for years for and something she enjoyed immensely. The blonde wanted to give all of her students a great education and losing a student to another class – any student – would be a disappointment. So whatever happened in the future the blonde decided that she wouldn't talk to Principal Figgins about moving Rachel to a different class.

"I appreciate your advice San, but you don't know Rachel like I do. I'm a grown woman, I can handle myself. I don't need you telling me what to do. I know you have my best interests at heart but in the end I control my actions and what I do in life, not you an-"

Santana interrupted the blonde "Don't come running to me when she fucking breaks your heart Quinn," She said with an icy tone before grabbing her jacket and bag, storming out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her.

Quinn looked at the time on the cooker. Realising her parents were still coming for dinner she put the rice on the hob and the chicken in the oven. In thirty minutes time her mom and dad would be there. Thirty minutes she had to forget about her conversation with Santana - for the time being – and remove any thoughts surrounding Rachel.

* * *

"Hello Quinnie!" Judy Fabray was eager to see her daughter so she didn't hesitate in enveloping Quinn a massive bear hug, effectively smothering Quinn in her arms as a few protests came from her. "You'll never be too old for a hug Quinn," Judy stated that as fact with no room for argument.

"Can you let me go now so I can greet dad?" Quinn was used to her mom's affectionate ways and secretly she cherished those moments. Her mom nodded. "Hi dad," Quinn was received with a nod from the man who wasn't overly into showing his emotions – which was the main difference between her mom and dad.

Russell returned the sentiment to his daughter before joking "I'm jealous of you Quinn, you don't have to live with this nutter anymore," He pointed to his wife who was hit him on the back of the head. Russell considered himself a macho man but his wife was sure scary, so he let out a mumbled 'that fucking hurt'.

Unfortunately for him Judy heard him "We don't curse in front of the children dear." She chastised him.

"You make it sound like I'm ten and you only have one kid," Quinn said which earned a chuckle from her parents.

"It's great to see you Quinnie," The blonde's parents said in unison.

_Yep, this is definitely what I need to keep my mind off a certain brunette. Tonight should be fun._ Quinn thought as she guided her parents to the kitchen.

* * *

Quinn had just sat down opposite her parents. She hadn't burnt the rice, chicken and veggies dish she had prepared, which was a miracle for her as she wasn't a natural in the kitchen. The aroma wafting from the plates enticed all three to dig in. The clattering of forks and knifes was the only sound that could be heard for a while – the food being too good to speak even one word. After about ten minutes Judy broke the comfortable silence.

"So are you dating anybody, Quinnie?" It was a direct random question and it made the blonde shift her eyes from her parents gaze.

"N-no," Quinn replied. She knew that they wanted her to meet a nice man to have a family with and she had wanted that at one point as well – whether to please her parents or not she wasn't sure. But recent events had changed things. If Quinn was being truthful she would consider the possibility of having all of that with a woman instead of a man and she didn't know how her parents would take that.

There was an awkward silence in which Quinn knew her parents were disappointed. A ringing sound in the blondes pocket broke through the air like a siren. _1 new message_ appeared on the screen. Clicking on the message making sure to avert it from her parents prying eyes she opened it. The blonde didn't know who would be texting her at on at nine on a Friday night as she didn't have that many friends.

_Received 21:01pm from Rachel 'Badass' Berry: It's the end of your first week at McKinley and I thought you deserve to have a reward. ;) _

There was picture attached to the message, revealing an almost naked Rachel. Quinn tried to keep her jaw from hitting the floor as her eyes devoured the image. Rachel was staring into the camera seductively, her eyes smouldering, her hair styled in waves, her lips slightly parted. She was skinny, had amazing abs and looked... just wow. Barely covering her body was lacy dark red panties – Quinn was sure she could see arousal dripping down Rachel's leg – and instead of a matching bra her hands were covering her boobs. Although Quinn could see a fair amount of flesh in that area and it made her mouth go dry.

"Are you alright Quinnie, you look a little pale?" Judy spoke concerned for her daughter's welfare unaware of what Quinn had just been sent.

Quinn swallowed a lump in her throat before she answered "I-I'm f-fine." It was obvious that she wasn't but her parents went back to eating dinner dropping the subject altogether.

Quinn was going to have a rollercoaster of a night. She just hoped Rachel wouldn't send anymore pictures or texts. Turning her phone on silent she resumed eating her dinner, occasionally joining in chit-chat with her parents.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. This chapter is on the small side but the next one should be longer and will include some hot texting. **

**Did you think Santana was harsh with Quinn?**

**Thoughts on Judy and Russell?**

**Is Quinn gonna be able to resist Rachel any longer?**

**Drop a review if you have time, PM me any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**:D**


End file.
